Remember Me
by CurseOfTheEnder
Summary: Ty and Adam have known each other since they were very little. They were best friends, but then one day, Adam didn't show up for their secret daily play date, and Ty didn't know why. Now, 14 years later, will either remember the other? (Skylox, Enderlox, Merome.)
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

I watched the boy eagerly, my tail swishing behind me as I waited to pounce on him, my wings folded behind me lazily. I made a face, sneezing, making him look up.

"Boo!" I laughed, tackling him to the ground as he stared at me shocked. "I got you!" I smiled down at him, waiting for a reply. "I suppose you want me to get off now, huh?"

"W-what?" He stuttered.

"I _said_, I suppose you want me to get off now, huh?"

"O-oh, yeah." He mumbled, sitting up as I giggled, bouncing away. I stayed on my hands and knees with a goofy smile on my face, my tail high in the air and my face close to the ground. "Who are you?" He continued, smiling cheerfully at me, closing his bright gold-amber eyes.

"I'm Deadlox!" I piped.

"My name's Sky!" He replied, approaching and holding out his hand. I took it in mine and shook it, his grip firm for someone 2 years younger than me. And I was 6. "We're friends now, ok?" He determined, both of us standing about 2 feet apart, smiling like idiots.

"Ok, I've never had a friend before! Let's play a game!" I asked.

"Ok, let's play tag! But you can't fly, that's cheating!" He complained, crossing his arms.

"Ok!" I tagged him and rushed off.

"Hey, no fair!" He commented, laughing, running after me. And we played and messed around for hours. _My first real friend!_ My parents don't want my having friends, but I don't understand why! "Oh no, look at the time, it's lunch!" Sky announced, making a face.

"And? Let's keep playing!" I begged.

"I have to go home…" He sadly stated. I frowned.

"Oh… Ok…" I muttered.

"But what if we met here tomorrow?" He began.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then!" I bounded off into the trees, happily laughing.

I sat here, waiting patiently for my best friend to show up like he always did. Sky said the bracelets he made us proved we were best friends now, so no one could question us! Sky showed up with a pair of sunglasses a few days ago too, they were so cool! We were going to play so many games today, Sky promised! Sky said making promises was something best friends did. My tail gently swished in the air behind me, my wings lazily sagging down. My body completely relaxed. I did random stuff while I waited, but when I looked to the time, I realized I'd been waiting here for an hour. I decided to wait a bit longer. Another hour passed. _He must have a reason._ I decided once more to continue waiting. Another 2 hours passed.

I now sat here, whining like I'd heard the older dragons do when they felt upset and hurt, like when a loved one was sick and everyone thought they might die. I bounded through the trees, searching a 500 foot radius all around where our meeting place was. No Sky. _But he promised..._ I returned to our spot, waiting 15 more minutes before hot, searing tears rolled down my cheeks, blood dripping lightly from my bottom lip, which I was biting rather hard now. I ran off, bounding through the trees. _Sky promised…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

I continued scrubbing the floor down with lava, crying out with pain as it touched my skin. One of the pigmen watching us work came over, whipping my already sore back for stopping with my work, adding another soon to be scar to my collection of them. My arms shaking and my eyes stinging, I continued working. Apparently, he didn't think I was working fast enough, because he whipped me again, more blood running down my back. All the zombie pigmen watching us looked over their shoulders, communicating with the one that had entered the room. The one who entered was the only one that could speak English, but not by much.

"Man said done." He grumbled, the zombie pigmen leaving us. I felt someone rush to my side, helping me stand, someone on my other side, helping me walk down to our chamber. I shared a room with 3 other people, one of which being my best friend. His name was Jason, we'd met here. My village was attacked and I was one of the few others that were taken, but I was the only male surprisingly. I was… about to turn 5 then. I've been here 14 years.

I didn't have friends when I was young, but I remember one I had, but not by much. My memory has faltered so much I can't even remember what he looks like. I just remember him saying his name was Deadlox. He was 2 years older than me, he was pale, and I gave him a homemade bracelet that said Sky's BF. Yeah, I know, it was stupid, but we'd been friends for about 2 months… and we were close, despite me not knowing much about him. There was something different about him, but… I- I can't remember what it was, not anymore at least.

Jason and the other dude gently sat me down on my bed, Jason staying by my side as the dude that hadn't been called to work today rushed for a first aid kit. When he returned with it, Jason rolled up my sleeve, tightly holding arm down on the table.

"Now don't tense up." The dude who has been my roommate for as long as I can remember whose name I still can't recall stated. I screamed as he started cleaning my arm, then wrapping it in bandages. The pain was too horrid, even if I went through this almost every time I worked, and I passed out. _Again!_

~Ty~

I hung upside down from my throne, my feet dangled over the top of the back of the massive seat and my head hung near where my back usually was. I was humming, my eyes closed as I listened to the music that played through the headphones the man had offered me, in return for letting him do research here over our kind without any trouble. I scrolled through the list of over 10,000 songs, clicking a random one as he stayed on his knees, waiting hopefully for my answer. As my eyes wandered back to him, I closed my eyes; pausing the song.

"I have no idea who you are, and frankly I don't give a damn about your research." I announced He went pale. "_But_, I like this… whatever it is, so you may proceed with full access to any knowledge or information you need." He sighed.

"Thank you, your majesty. You are very young to be ruling, may I ask what happened to your parents?" He politely questioned, giving me a confused look. I turned over, lying down with my feet in the air, kicking about softly with my flicking tail and lazy, open wings. I grinned deviously, showing him my sharp, diamond like, lucid teeth.

"I murdered them in their sleep when I was 15 because I was bored. If you're making a history book, make sure to include that." I informed him. He didn't reply, just got up, bowed, and left as white as snow. My attention returned to the music, playing it as I lied sideways on my throne, the throne above the portal to leave, caging it up and not letting anyone past. The only way to leave is through my will, or if you were born here and had the power to leave at your own will. "General!" I hummed. I waited 30 seconds, but no one came. I slipped the headphones around my neck, the music barely audible as I looked around. "General?" I demanded impatiently. I sat up, pissed. "GENERAL!" I bellowed, dust and loose stones from the ceiling falling down. He appeared, taking a knee.

"Yes, king, you called?" He calmly started. I lied back down sideways, scrolling through the playlist.

"Yeah, go remind our friend his time is nearly up and that he needs to pay up unless he wants to start war against me." I blunted ask, starting a new song.

"Of course, right away." And he left as I slipped the glowing purple earpieces back over my ears, the black headband keeping them on my head as I crossed my arms behind me, smirking. _This toy is much to my liking._ Yeah, Herobrine, our little friend, he can't compare to me and everyone knows it. I murdered my parents, told my entire kingdom, and took the throne, no one objecting. And ever since then we've had the best army, the best stealth, the best everything! Including the best threats. If I'm not offered anything within the time periods we've established, then I declare war and force more people into slavery tan the usual one at a time, simple. No one will challenge me.

~Sky~

My hand now bandaged, I was nearly immediately put back to work anyway, serving food to our master. The king of hell, literally. His name is Herobrine. The pigman ushered me to go faster, poking me with the tip of his whip, making me grunt and walk faster. I stopped in front of a door, the pigman pounding on it. The door was opened for us by different, heavily armored pigmen, and I was shoved forward. I walked up to Herobrine, who watched me curiously as I placed the meal in front of him.

"I forgot to ask, would you like something to eat?" Herobrine calmly asked. I glanced at the man sitting across from him.

"No, I'm good." He assured; his voice darker than Herobrine's. He had long, dirty blonde hair, shoulder length. He had pale skin that seemed to glow in the light of the lava, his eyes glowing bright, neon orange, like flame, piercing. He was heavily armored, and he was staring at me, his mouth partially open, revealing dagger like teeth. I looked back down at the floor. "I'm here on business and nothing more, so if you don't mind-"

"Oh, yes, of course! What did you-?"

"You're time is nearly up, our kind demands you pay." The man's voice never wavered, never shook or stuttered one bit, but stayed absolutely calm, his poster staying perfect and not a muscle moving besides the ones that make up his mouth. Herobrine sighed.

"Come now, we've been business partners for years, you don't have to threaten me!" Herobrine chuckled as the man sighed.

"Our king demands payment and if you refuse we will declare a war that you won't be able to win." The man confirmed as Herobrine finished the meal. I slipped the plate from him the pigman beginning to lead me away. "You have 3 days to-"

"Why don't you take him, not like I care who you take." I gasped, freezing. I heard someone walk up from behind me, the man circle me once and sigh.

"If this is your offer then I cannot say how our king with react to your early proposal, but it isn't my choice who you're giving us, so long as the king is happy I will remain loyal to my word as general." Snatching the plate from my hands, he threw it over his shoulder, dragging me painfully by my hurt hand as it shattered behind us. I cried out in pain, the man tugging harshly on my arm anytime we turned a corner. He tossed me towards my chamber door, standing there waiting. I opened the door, and he dragged me in, Jason and the other two staring, tense as he threw me forward. That didn't stop Jason from rushing to my side. "Get your stuff and let's go." He coldly demanded, waiting patiently with a blank, calm, straight face.

"What's going on?" Jason timidly asked.

"Your friend here is a peace offering to our king to keep war off all your sorry asses." The man stated as I got what little I had. When I looked back at Jason, he watched me with pleading eyes. I held back tears and tightly hugged him, my breathing shaky as I caught the man sigh and roll his eyes. "Yeah yeah, let's go." The man ordered, taking my wrist and pulling me from Jason.

He led me back the way we came, a pigman giving him chains. I ended up dropping my stuff on the ground as he chained my wrists behind my back tightly. He gathered my stuff, examining it carefully, eventually placing my sunglasses on my face and my amulet around my neck. My amulet was something I'd found in the forest one day, it had an amethyst in the center, surrounded by gold. I don't think I ever got to show my friend, our village was attacked the next day. He fingered my bracelet for a while, eventually going behind me and slipping the bracelet on my wrist. That was really all I had. He took the end of the chain and dragged me forward, me about 5 feet behind him.

Wings appeared on his back, as well as a tail, and my eyes got wide. _Don't tell me he meant __**that **__king_. I'd never met the king, but from what I've heard he's a complete and utter maniac. He killed his own parents _just_ because he was bored! The man stopped, and slowly, particles consumed us. The next thing I know I'm being walked down a hallway made of obsidian and stone brick, a red carpet underneath my feet as I stumbled about. Enderman roamed the halls with us, as well as other people with wings and a tail, none of them following us though. I kept my head down as we entered the throne room. I was shoved to my knees.

I couldn't see who was on the throne, but I could see the exit barred up underneath it. A handful of my hair was grabbed to make me look up to the throne. I still couldn't see who was on it, the actual seat of the throne being too high up, but I could see a rather long tail hanging off the side. I couldn't see wings, but I could see _a_ foot and hear faint humming.

"King, I've-"

"General, back so soon, can I send the troops to- oh, you brought someone back." The boy declared, annoyed, rolling his eyes as he returned his attention to the iPod in his hand. He didn't seem interested in me at all.

"Herobrine just handed him over without thought; if you don't want him I can always-"

"No no no, its fine, I'm just so bored!" The boy complained. He looked barely older than I was. "Just leave him there and go… do whatever it is you do, go boss someone around or whatever." The boy asked.

"Of course-"

"And get me a fruit drink!" He demanded. The man disappeared. "Alright, let's see here." The boy jumped down from his throne, bound around me in a quick fashion on his hands and knees, like a legitimate dragon. He sat in front of me, snatching the sunglasses off my face and returning to his throne. "Thanks, I like the gift you brought me."

"Those are mine." I insisted, shocked he'd just take something from me.

"And? Should I care? I mean seriously, what are you going to do about it? Hit me?" He demanded with a cocky smile, the sunglasses now on his own face. I just stared at him dumbstruck. He hopped back down, staring down at me. I looked down, then snapped my head back to him worried.

"Touch my amulet and I _will_ hit you." I confirmed, though I don't think he felt intimidated.

"I like you, you're interesting." The kid determined, gently taking the end of the chain in his hands and pulling me up. He yanked me close enough for me to feel his breath against the side of my neck, making the hair on my neck stand up. His fingers lingered on the chain as he slowly walked backwards, having me follow. Unfolding his wings, he turned and took flight, causing me to suck in a breath of air and tightly close my eyes. When I was dropped and rolled away partially on the ground, I looked up threw my hair to see I was in some bedroom. My chains were removed, and the kid sat on the bed, tossing me my sunglasses. I put them back on, waiting for what he had to say.

"W-… what d-do you want me t-to do?" I stuttered.

"I want you to…" He looked around the room, eventually biting his lower lip. He stood, pressing a button.

"Yes Enderlox?!" A woman frantically asked.

"No one is allowed to clean my room anymore unless I give them permission." The kid stated. _Enderlox?_ He let go of them button, not waiting for a reply, looking back to me was a smug smile. "You're my personal slave now, got that?" he harshly demanded. I gulped, nodding. "You don't follow any orders unless I tell you them myself, now what do you call me?"

"E-ender-" He cut me off, slapping me and making me fall to my knees. _He hits harder than the whips in Hell that the pigmen use!_

"You call me master slave, now what's your name?"

"S-sky, M-master." I responded, looking up to him. He smirked.

"Good to know." There was a knock at the double doors, a door opening to reveal the general again.

"I've brought you your-"

"Thanks." Enderlox took the fruit drink from him, then went to a window and tossed it out. The general didn't seem effected. Enderlox looked to me, still smirking. "Now go take my _personal_ servant and show him where to find the kitchen and how to make them. Bring me back one with lemon this time, I'm not in the mood for strawberry." Enderlox ordered; lying down on his king sized bed. I take this to be his parents old bedroom considering it's big enough for 2 people to live in. The general didn't move to take me anywhere. "Well?" Enderlox frowned.

"Sir, how will he get around? The people who treat you have wings and can actually navigate. He doesn't posses wings to fly up here."

"Oh yeah…" Enderlox sat up, thinking. "If we turned him into a dragon hybrid he could easily slip away..." Enderlox grinned deviously. "Go get the brew." He ordered.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

All I remember was excruciating pain. I could barely move without my body aching all over, and I didn't know why. I also know my wrists and ankles are bound down, so I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I groaned, trying once more to sit up, but crying out in pain, forgetting once more that I was bound down and in pain. I heard a door open.

"Ah, Sky, you're awake." I heard someone start; there voice gentle, soothing, something I hadn't heard in a long time. I opened my eyes and managed to quickly spot a girl. She had bright, neon green eyes, dark pale skin, and her hair was a gentle, light brown. She looked tired and worn out, but she just walked around me slowly, examining me with her eyes carefully. "My name is Doctor Bailey, I'm the leading palace doctor and it's very nice to meet you Sky. Usually I don't work on slaves, but considering you're Enderlox's personal slave you'll be getting extra care to ensure you stay alive for as long as possible, understand?" She explained, walking off to a table.

"I guess…" I responded, staring at the ceiling. Bailey came back over, undoing my wrists and slowly sitting me up, despite the searing pain coursing through my veins as she did.

"There we go, now drink this." She ordered, handing me a bottle about a fourth of the way full with liquid. I slowly consumed it, the taste horrid, but my pain disappearing. When I finished, I handed it back to her.

"Why am I in pain?" I question.

"Because your body isn't used to its new muscles yet." Bailey confirmed, walking to the table again. I blinked.

"… What?" I asked, dumbstruck. She chuckled, returning.

"Remember? You're Enderlox's one and only _personal_ servant, but since you're human, you don't possess the wings to fly to his chamber and back down, so he sent you down here and asked that we change you into a hybrid." I just stared at her, not remembering any of this._ When did he say that?_ I shook my head, and she sighed, going behind me. I felt her hand glide over my back, making me shudder from the touch of her cold hand. She chuckled. "At least you can feel my hand on your wing, that's-"

"My _what_?" I demanded, looking over my shoulder. Indeed, Bailey wasn't touching my back, but the new wing it possessed. I now had 2 wings and a tail. The wings looked like everyone else's wings, but the spinal bones matched the golden color of my amulet, the papery material between each spinal bone a dark, rich purple, like my amethyst. The horns were also golden. My tail was a dark, rich purple that faded into a golden color at the tip. "Whoa…" I muttered.

Turning my head back to face forward, Bailey ran her hand down my tail, then across my other wing, nodding as she returned in front of me. Setting her clipboard aside, she took my hands. I winced as she touch my still bandaged hand, and she paused, staring at it, but soon placed my hands firmly down on the metal table, one on either side of my legs.

"Now, stretch out your wing." She requested. Bailey didn't explain how to, or how I should go about it, but when I tried and nothing happened… yeah, I gave up then. "You have to at least try." She argued.

"I did." I retorted. She huffed, reaching out and jabbing the side of my neck, making my head snap to towards her hand and a weird muscle to move on my back. "There, you just moved it, now move it again." Now able to _actually_ feel the muscle, I stretched out my wing, the left one, and she smiled. She jabbed the right side of my neck and I repeated the process of moving my wing. I then moved both and after about 30 minutes of sitting here, moving my wings and tail around in different ways, Bailey let me up off the table. I managed to stand on my own, and she led me out of the room and down a few hallways, all of them white, until we entered a room familiar to the obsidian and stone pattern of the castle walls.

"Where do I go?" I questioned, not knowing where I was at all. Bailey looked around, eventually calling over a boy not too much younger than me. He had wings on his back, the spinal bones white and the material a dark blue, his horns a lighter blue. His tail was simply dark blue. His eyes were a dark, beautiful sapphire, matching the color his wings and tail possessed most.

"Sky, this is my brother Lucifer, Lucifer, this is Sky. He's Enderlox's personal servant." Bailey explained.

"Don't you mean slave?" He calmly asked, tilting his head.

"Yes, whatever, the point is he's new and needs to be shown around a little. Also, do you know where the General is?"

"The general's probably on one of the upper floors, and why do I have to show him around?" Lucifer demanded, crossing his arms. Bailey huffed.

"Because I'm busy." She answered, leaving me with him without an argument. He sighed.

"Alright, fine, come on then." Lucifer led me around, and explained why there weren't any people around besides a few patrol officers here and there. It was the middle of the night. He informed me that the patrol officers all had symbols on their faces, all of them having the same symbol, the colors varying. When he finally showed me the kitchen, he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Wait here, I'll go get the general for you, just… don't touch anything." He requested as he left. So for the longest time I just stood there, my fingers intertwined as I stared at my feet, waiting.

"Alright." I jumped, my head snapping to the general, who was standing there by himself. "Do you know how to cook and use common household cooking utensils?" The general began, motioning for me to follow. I nodded. I didn't remember much from when I was younger, but I remember helping my mother cook. He opened a pair of doors and presented me with a pantry full of fruit only. "Good, then I'll just wait and watch you. Now get the fruit, he's in the mood for lemon, so you're making him a lemon juice."

"A lemon juice?" I questioned.

"A smoothie, I don't know why he calls it a juice." The general informed me. I turned back to the pantry, steeping inside and looking around. I returned to the kitchen and looked around for a bit, eventually finding and taking a measuring cup. I went back into the pantry, measuring out ½ a cup of strawberries, grabbing a banana and placing both things in front of a blender. I then grabbed a lemon and an orange, pausing.

"Do you have any yogurt?" I mumbled, glancing at him. He slowly nodded.

"It's in the fridge…" He muttered, motioning to another door. I went to it, opening it up and revealing a large room filled with different meats, bloody still, as well as some other frozen stuff. I grabbed a small thing of yogurt and returned, shutting the door with a shiver. I peeled the banana, placing it and the strawberries into the blender, then putting half the cup of yogurt into it, setting it aside. I found a knife and cut the orange in half, peeling and seeding the entire thing, putting it in the blender afterwards. "The king likes his smoothie _very_ sour, so use an entire lemon." The general announced. I shuddered, but followed his order, peeling and seeding the entire lemon and putting it in the blender. I added ½ a cup of water and 1 cup of ice. I threw away the scraps, looking to the general.

"What do I do with the remaining yogurt?" I softly started.

"Eat it, I don't know." He determined, shrugging. I grabbed a cup, closing the lid on the blender tightly and starting it up. Bursting to life, it quickly pulverized everything, turning it to a yellow liquid nearly instantly. I stopped it, pouring the drink into the cup as the general handed me a spoon and a straw.

"The spoon is for you, now come on." He demanded, leading me to a staircase. We walked up the spiraling staircase for a while, me finishing the yogurt, kind of hungry but not really, until he went onto a floor, leading me down a very short, but rather fancy looking hallway and flying through a hole in the roof. I followed, and we flew up for a minute or so before he landed. I landed, following him to the familiar looking double doors I recognized as Enderlox's room. He knocked on the door.

"What?" Enderlox snapped. The general then left, taking the empty yogurt cup and spoon, leaving me to slowly open the doors and enter the room. "Oh, you woke up!" He chirped, snatching the drink from my hands. As he drank it, he didn't make a face, smiling. "It tastes better than the general's, that for sure." He insisted, setting it aside.

He picked up choker and placed it around my neck, tightening it until I couldn't breathe, loosening it to where I could, but I couldn't even fit one finger between it and my neck. The choker had spikes all the way around it, like a dog's collar, the nametag saying Enderlox. He then attached a small leash to it that reach my stomach, then lied sideways on his bed. I just stood there, my head down as I waited to be told what to do. His vision shifted back to me, and he sat up.

"Come here." He harshly spat. I walked to his side, not meeting his gaze. "Massage my back, it hurts." He ordered, lying face down on his bed.

I took in a slow, steady breath as I crawled onto his bed, my legs folded under me as I sat next to him and massaged his back. He just sat there and let me. I could feel the knots, stiff and shifting around as my fingers moved them in circles, trying to get them out.

"Harder." He mumbled. I pushed down harder, frowning as I worked hard trying to get rid of his knots. "Harder." He asked again, his voice lighter. I basically shoved my fingers into his back, making him groan either from pain or pleasure as the knots slowly seemed to loosen. I pushed down too hard at one point and his back snapped, popping rather loudly as he took in a sharp breath. "Oh my god, that felt good; do it again." He ordered. I moved my hands lower and did it again. I continued until his back would no longer pop, wincing from how sore my muscles already were. He then sat up, stretched, and shoved me off the bed. As I caught myself, he got up and grabbed his drink, drinking half of it at once, glancing to me. "Go draw me a bath." He demanded, pointing to a door in his room.

I went in, the bathroom having a rather large tub that I went to. Looking around for a bit, I found a button and pushed it, water filling the tub. I grabbed a towel and put it on the rack nearby, which previously had no towel on it. When I turned to leave the room, I jumped, nearly falling into the tub myself. Enderlox was right there, naked besides a pair of swim trunks on. I just stared at his body from the floor, looking him over as he stood there, sipping the drink I'd made him. He set the drink on a table by the tub, tilting his head as he waited for me to move.

He had muscle everywhere you'd want it, not too defined, but just right for how slim he looked. He had a 6-pack and scars here and there, but even with the scars he looked sexy, and also like a fucking badass as well. He cleared his throat, and I flinched, returning my attention to my surroundings and getting to my feet, keeping my gaze low.

"Sorry." I muttered. He slapped me, then pressed the button for the water to turn off, looking rather annoyed now. I stepped out of his way, allowing him to get into the tub, then going to leave. He suddenly grabbed the end of my tail tightly, making me yelp from surprise and look at him stunned.

"Where do you think you're going? You aren't done yet." He argued, tossing me a bottle. As he let go of my tail, I read it.

_2 in 1_

_Shampoo and Conditioner_

_Twilight Woods_

I looked back to him, and his back was too me, his body completely dripping with water, his hair plastering to his body. I took off my shirt, dipping my hands in the water and placing some of the purple black gel in my hands. Running my hands through his hair, he was completely relaxed, his wings folded to be very small on his back so they didn't get in the way, his tail hanging out of the tub, but to the side so it was also out of my way. As the bubbles started forming at a rapid rate, I massage them into his scalp, using one of my hands to reach forward and get his bang, making sure it got cleaned as well. When I was finished, Enderlox sank into the water, the water turning dark as bubbles floated around. He came back up, sighing as I rinsed the remaining bubbles from my hands into the wash.

Once more, I turned to go wait in his room for when he needed me, but his hand caught the leash and yanked me back, causing me to choke partially as I steadied myself, not wanting to fall in with him. I waited for what he had to say, but all he did was point to a bottle sitting on the counter by the sink. I grabbed it.

_Twilight Woods_

_Body Gel_

He held out his hand for it, muttering a thanks and saying to wait in his room. I left, looking around and sitting on a pillow in the corner, folding my knees to my chest and hugging them tightly. No lights were on, the only light seeping through the bottom of the bathroom door, a dim glow cast in from the big, glass double doors that led to a balcony. I had no idea where I'd be sleeping tonight, and further more didn't know how long I'd last with this 'job' at all. And now I'm sitting here silently crying thinking about what will happen to me.

~Enderlox~

Why does the boy look familiar? Why do I remember seeing his eyes somewhere? I sighed, sinking further into the burning hot water. I know what you're think. Water should burn me. But it's water here from the end, so it's fine on my skin, unlike the Overworld water. Speaking of the Overworld…

"SLAVE!" I bellowed. I heard him scurry to his feet from the other room, opening the door and peering in, not entering.

"Y-yes, master?"

"Go tell the general that tomorrow he's reminding King Hughes of the payment, as well as King Notch of the Heaven's. Do it now." I hissed.

"Y-yes, master." He stuttered weakly.

"… SLAVE!" I bellowed as I heard the door to my room open. He rushed back.

"Yes?" He whispered.

"If I recall you were Heroass's slave, correct?"

"Herobrine, master." I shot him a glare.

"Did you just correct me?" I threatened.

"N-no master! I was his slave though."

"So you came from the Overworld then, correct?"

"Y-yes master."

"Where did you live?"

"I-in the c-city, m-master…"

"Go give your order to the general, AND DO IT QUICKLY!" I screamed as he rushed off. I huffed, returning to my blissful soak, the scent of twilight delightful.

~Adam~

I wasn't quite used to my flying yet, so I either kept falling or smashing into a wall from going too fast. No one was up, so this was going to be- I suddenly crashed into someone, both of us rolling around on the ground until the leash on my choke was grabbed and I was yanked forward, causing me to choke the slightest bit.

"Watch where you're going slave!" The kid from earlier screamed, then shoved me off of him, standing and dusting himself off.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, getting up weakly.

"Why are you down here, you should-"

"I'm looking for the general, I have my orders." I mumbled, my head down.

"Ugh, you're pathetic!" He grabbed my leash and started tugging me around, until presenting me in front of a door. I opened the door and it revealed what looked to be a meeting place. The general was in there, as well as weapons, maps, documents of all sorts, and 3 other people that looked fairly similar to the general. The kid then left me.

"What is it?" The general asked, sitting up as he continued tapping his pencil against the table he was at, a pile of documents in front of him.

"Master says he wants you to go to King Hughes and King Notch tomorrow to remind them of their payments." I insisted softly.

"… Master?" He smirked, the others smirking as well. I stared at the floor, my cheeks pink.

"T-that's what I'm supposed to c-call him…" I stuttered.

"That's adorable." The girl laughed, the other 2 guys snickering. I took a deep breath.

"Master says it's an order." And with that, I turned and rushed off, trying to find my way back to Enderlox's room.

~Mitch~

I just stared at the ceiling, bored out of my mind. My girlfriend dumped me, but she was a bitch anyway. Another knock at my door made me groan.

"What?" I asked.

"Your father asks that you come downstairs for breakfast in 5 minutes."

"Shit!" I jumped out of bed, throwing on an outfit I'd usually wear around my father, something rather fancy, brushing out my hair, looking myself over in the mirror just in case, and leaving my room in 2 minutes flat. By the time I got downstairs, I found my father seated at the dining table, sitting next to him. He smiled at me.

"Good to see you aren't sulking, I must say, losing a beauty like that-"

"She was a bitch anyway." I interrupted, eating the breakfast that had been placed in front of me. He smacked me outside the head and caused me to gag on my food.

"Don't say that, it isn't prince like. If you're going to be King, you have to be fair to your people Mitchell."

"Like the war prisoners?" He hit me again, harder.

"Those stupid, idiotic creatures killed your mother Mitchell, now shut up and eat."

"You started the conversation." I ducked when he went to hit me again, and having finished my meal, I rushed off. Back to the solitary of my room.

**Flashback**

_I snuck downstairs, the time about 9am, where I should have been sleeping, but my father never knew I wasn't. I rushed to the basement staircase, going down 3 levels until I reached the war prisoner area. The man that worked down here smiled as he saw me. He never told on me either._

_"__Hello Mitch, what can I help you with?"_

_"__I came to help you feed everyone!" I giggled like the 4 year old I was._

_"__That's great, let's go then." He led me to the storage and we got their dinner in order, the man carrying most of it, as I couldn't carry much myself, being as small as I was. We fed all the creatures and people, but when it was time to finally feed the bacca's, I was thrilled. They were the most common down here, I know, but they looked so cute and fluffy! We fed what could have been hundreds of them, and there probably were hundreds of them. When we got to the last cell, I presented them food with a bright smile like I always did, and they weakly smiled back, getting used to my presence by now. The last group was always my favorite, because it contained the only bacca my age in the cell, along with his big family. I always served everyone food with a smile._

_"__Mitchell, why are you down here past your bedtime?" I looked over, smiling brightly as I saw my father._

_"__I'm helping Frank feed everyone!" I cheerfully exclaimed. Frank was standing a bit behind my father, a sad look on his face. I just kept staring up at my father, waiting for him to smile back and tell me I was doing a good job. He always said I had to help people. He narrowed his eyes, glaring down at me, causing my smile to slowly fade away as I dipped my head down, starting to worry that I upset him somehow. By now many of the prisoners were watching, considering I've been doing this a while and had made friends, they knew me well._

_"__Mitchell, you're supposed to be in bed, and furthermore these are creatures, not people. If they can kill, they're no friends of ours, do you understand me young man?"_

_"__But you can kill." I blurted him. He slapped me, and I fell to the floor, shaking as I laid there, tears building in my eyes._

_"__Don't you talk back to me like that young man." He warned as tears built in my eyes. I looked up at him._

_"__Everyone deserves to be treated fairly daddy, that's what mommy said." I argued stubbornly._

_"__Get up, you're going to bed." My father harshly determined, taking my wrist as I stood and dragging me with force from the basement level._

**End of Flashback**

Lying in bed again, I sighed heavily, bored as hell. At least having a girlfriend gave me something to do! I don't have any friends, and when I go into town I have to have at least 5 guards with me because my father's paranoid. And then he's always suggesting I get a slave. A SLAVE! Why the hell would I need a slave? He'd probably give me some girl and expect me to like her and stuff, but that's just… UGH!

I sat up, leaving my room and pointlessly walking around. I'm not allowed in the basement anymore, not after what happened when I was 4, and that place was my only real safe haven. I'm sure Frank would let me come down anytime, but if my father found out like he did last time I'd be screwed. Frank is my only friend, but I doubt he remembers me, I haven't seen him for… 15 years. I sighed. _I have studies to get too for now, I guess._

I crept silently downstairs, looking around for a bit until sprinting for the basement. It was around 9-ish, and that's the time I'd always see Frank, so… I went down 3 flights of stairs, the hallways smaller than I remember, but then again, I am way taller now, so that makes sense. There's more dirt, mold, and grime than I remember, but the familiar smell of this place was still here, which made me sigh happily. I saw the door leading inside, but Frank wasn't sitting there waiting for me like when I was young, as I expected. I let myself in, glancing around the room for a bit before deciding he must be in the storage closet. I went to it, entering to find a man who was a bit older than I'd expect gathering stuff up.

"Frank." I calmly called.

"Who the- Mitch!" Frank laughed happily, hugging me and messing up my hair. "Look at you, so tall and strong! How old are you now, 19?" He questioned as I took half of the stuff, getting the door for him.

"And you're… 56, right?"

"Yep, I can't believe you remember!" He laughed as we entered the area for the actually prisoners.

"You're my friend, why would I forget?" My voice must have been recognized, because tons of prisoners suddenly appeared at the bars of their cells, staring in our direction.

"It seems you haven't been forgotten." Frank determined as everyone lightly smiled. So we walked around, feeding everyone, talking and catching up.

"So I heard you have a girlfriend." Frank started as we finished off about 75% of everyone. I laughed.

"Yeah, but she was a bitch. She dumped me, but to hell if I should care!" I determined, making Frank laugh. And we left it at that, continuing to talk and talk and talk and talk, until I went to the last cell, looking in with a smile. The _2 _bacca's left in there gave me a sad smile, the other just seeming confused on who I was. "Where did they all go?" I muttered, frowning, looking to Frank. There should have been at least 10 of them.

"You know how your father is." Frank sadly confirmed. I just stared at him. Frank gave me a confused look. "You _do_ know he gives away random prisoners to keep armies out of his backyard, right?" I slowly shook my head no. "I would've figured he'd have told you by now."

"My father doesn't tell me anything." I mumbled. I chuckled, shaking my head. "He thinks he's all high and mighty because he's a king, he only ever wants to talk about what I've done with my girlfriend that day, when I'm getting married, when I can take over the thrown. Hell, I'd be surprised if he even gave a damn about me." I determined, crossing my arms. "You should've seen him this morning, he got pissed cause I call my ex a bitch."

"That's sad." Frank declared, slipping what I had from me and giving it to the bacca's. I blinked.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I meant to give you that." I apologized, running a hand through my hair.

"You're fine." The older male bacca confirmed. I smiled, saying goodbye, Frank leading me back to the entrance as we continued talking. When we got back to the room, we walked to its center, but paused. I turned to him, hugging him as he hugged me back.

"Mitchell?" I jumped, letting go of Frank and turning to see my father, who didn't look happy at all. Behind him was some guy heavily armored and Herobrine, the King of Hell.

"D-dad, w-what are you doing down here?"

"Business, I should ask you the same question."

"I-… I decided I wanted a slave, so…" I lied, gritted my teeth as I gave him a smile. He smiled back.

"Oh, so you've finally considered my offered, great." And he lead me back into the prisoner room with the dude and Herobrine, Herobrine floating off rather quickly to go get people as I'm guessing, the other dude teleporting away, but not going nearly as far as Herobrine, barely leaving the start.

"I'll take these 5." He determined with his arms crossed. I flinched. _5…?_

"Of course, Frank." My father assured. Frank went and unlocked the door, the man entering.

"And I'll take these 2." Herobrine confirmed from way far away, yelling it. I rushed towards him, but stopped dead in my tracks. The older male and female bacca just gave me a sad smile each as they were walked past me, but I was just frozen in my tracks. _Of all the bacca's we had, he had to take them…? _I went to the cell where all of my friends used to be, the friends I'd sit and talk with sometimes when I felt lonely, the only friends I had. And only one of them was left, crying in the corner because his parents were gone. I grabbed the key that Frank had hanging on the wall down here in case he needed to open the cells, unlocking the bacca's cell as he stared at me confused.

"Come on…" I mumbled pathetically. He wiped at his eyes and got up, me not being too much taller than him. We were the same age after all. He followed me without any hesitation back to the front, everyone but Frank smiling at me, as if proud.

"I'm impressed he doesn't try killing you." The armored guy blurted out.

"Give the kid a break general!" Herobrine laughed. The man sighed, his dirty blonde hair shifting as he tilted his head the slightest bit.

"Why did you pick the people before looking everyone over, I was curious…" I mumbled, staring at this so called general.

"Because my king is racist- don't tell him I said that." He quickly added. Herobrine laughed.

"Maybe I should!"

"I'll tell the king you want to break our contract and we'll plummet into war." The general hissed. Herobrine didn't responded, taking a step away from the others. I walked past them all, dragging the bacca with me by his wrist as he stumbled along with me, looking over his shoulder to his parents. When we got back to my bedroom, I shut and locked the door, sighing.

"I'm sorry about your parents." I muttered, leaning my back on the door. "I'm sorry about making you a slave; I'm sorry about everything my father's ever done to you-"

"Why would you care?" The bacca demanded, his arms crossed.

"… Jerome, right?"

"And?" He asked, not seeming to care I knew his name.

"I came everyday to feed your people with bright smiles. I'd sit with your family specifically to talk with every night before I went to bed. My father slapped me because I said he killed people too. Remember me yet?"

"… That _little, small, tiny, _kid was _you?_" He demanded, putting his hand way lower to the ground than it should have been.

"And?" He didn't reply, just staring at me shocked.

"_And?_ You're a giant!" He bellowed. I laughed.

"I get that a lot." I determined, standing up straight and face planting on my bed. He just stood there, not knowing what to do. I rolled over. "This bed is huge, are you waiting for an invitation or something?" I questioned when he still didn't move.

"Well, I'm a slave-"

"No, don't say that word!" I begged, sitting up. "I don't like the idea of slaves, I only took a slave because my father was down there and I didn't want to get in trouble… You're more of a servant, but you're no slave." I looked him over carefully, then got up and went into my walk in closet, searching as he still stood where he'd been before. I returned with a suit, a white under shirt, and a bright red tie, handing it to him with a smile. "And every servant has something to wear."


	4. Chapter 3

**(So sorry this took so long! I'll try to get more chapters out, but I do need to do better in school, so updates will be slow, like I said in _This Is Me_, go check out my other two books to stall yourselves if you haven't! Thanks! -G/P/*IRNH*)**

**Chapter 3:**

I was forced to just sit here; embarrassed as hell anytime someone else came into the room. My leash was tied to Enderlox's wrist, and even though I wasn't on the throne, per say, I wasn't on the ground either. The general appeared again, 5 people with him.

"Your back!" Enderlox cheerfully exclaimed. "With… people…" He muttered, annoyed again. The girl then appeared; 3 angels with her. "Yay… no war…" He confirmed; the angel's forced to their knees along with the 3 humans and 2 creatures. I think one was a lava mob and the other was a blaze hybrid. "Abigail, pick a slave." The girl glanced over everyone.

"For what?"

"For yourself, another personal one stupid." Enderlox retorted.

"I'll take the dirty blonde." She stated, pointing.

"I'm not a slave!" The general bellowed, stunned, making Enderlox snicker and Abigail laugh.

"I'm kidding, I'll take the girl." Abigail determined, snatching the girl from the general's line of people.

"Alright then, send the lava and blaze to route 5; send the humans to route 2; general, you and your men may have the angel's as your personal slaves to do as you wish; much like Abigail and whatever it is she does to her personal slaves." Enderlox listed off. The general smirked.

"Who gets who?"

"Pick one." The general glanced at the 3 angel girls, all 3 of them watching him, fear in their eyes.

"I'll take the red head." He determined. The red head looked horrified, yanked to her feet by Abigail and basically tossed like a rag doll to the General. Her wrists were still bound in front of her, and the general caught her by her hips, his arm immediately around the thin spot of bones as he pressed her to his chest forcibly, the girl already shaking.

"Then the blonde goes to your second and the blue goes to your first. Dismissed." Enderlox determined. Guards came over and started to grab everyone, teleporting all but the angels elsewhere. "AND DON'T BREAK THE ANGELS, I'M NOT LOOSING YOU TO HEROASS, UNDERSTAND?!" Enderlox bellowed.

"Of course!" The general laughed, leading all 3 angels off as they stumbled along after him and his fast pace. With that, Enderlox sat back with a thud, sighing heavily. I didn't say anything, feeling bad for the angels. I mean seriously, I bet those men could really hurt them… and no one wants to see an angel cry.

"… Master?"

"Hmn?"

"Why did you give your men the angels?"

"Because angels will pamper their masters and follow every command. They'll take punishment if they do something wrong and won't hesitate to please their master. No matter how that may be." Enderlox determined with a sigh.

"Oh…"

"Well… I'm bored." Enderlox suddenly shot into the air, causing me to scream from the sudden feeling of helplessness, my wings pinning to my back and my tail tightly wrapping around my waist. We were in his room with record timing, and he fell onto the bed, untying my leash from his wrist. I sat down in the corner, Enderlox glancing at me, then sitting up and grinning evilly. I shifted, not feeling safe anymore. "Come here." He demanded. I got up and came over, standing in front of him.

"Y-yes, master?" I was shaking.

"I've decided to promote you!" He determined, grabbing my leash and yanking me towards him as he fell back onto his bed, me falling on top of him.

"W-what?" I squeaked, my face red. Now I wasn't sure I wanted to be his personal slave anymore.

"I'm promoting you, bumping you up." He described, making the p in up pop as he said the word. He sat me up in his lap.

"T-to w-what?" I questioned. He narrowed his eyes, smiling wickedly.

"You're now my personal _sex_ slave." He announced. I went pale. He flipped our positions, pinning me down below him and starting to strip me bear. I struggled against him, crying out from the sudden harshness of the way he handled my body. When he finally got me down to only my boxers, he sat up straight and smirked, satisfied.

"This is your new uniform." He determined, that perverted smirk never leaving his face.

"W-what?!" I weakly shouted as my voice got high pitched.

"All the conditions are the same as before, except now I can use you to my disposal- got it?" He harshly spat, still smirking. Tears were running down my face as I slowly nodded, trying not to start sobbing. _Why? Why me? Why not someone else?_ "Good. Now draw me a bath." He demanded, getting off of me and shoving me to the floor. I scurried to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me and quickly getting the bathtub filled with water. When it finished, I pressed the button, putting a towel on the rack as I saw Enderlox in the corner of my vision, standing in front of the bathroom door. He grabbed my leash suddenly, shoving me into the tub. I came above the water gasping, coughing up the hot as hell water. He got in the tub as well after pouring bubbles into the water, the jets spreading them around as more and more formed.

Sitting down and sighing as he sat across from me, I remained wide eyed and scared. His gaze met mine, and he smirked, going underwater and disappearing. _Oh no…_ I pressed myself to the wall, feeling the water shift at my feet, my tail wrapping around part of the tub in an effort to keep me calm, my wings firmly pressed to my back. Something brushed against my ankle. Enderlox soon came above the water again, back in his seat, smirking. He swam towards me, above water still, taking both my wrists and pinning them above my head. I felt something cold wrap around my wrists and hug them tightly; looking up to see my hands bound to the wall by metal cuffs that _weren't_ there previously, my vision returning to Enderlox. He inched closer and I went to kick him, finding my legs wouldn't move up, stuck.

"There's a reason I went underwater." He informed me, grinning like a mad man, his hands lingering on my cheeks. "Did you really think I was stupid?"

"N-no master…" I choked out, staring at his chest… his perfect chest…

"That's good." He declared, sitting on my lap. He wrapped his arms around my neck, his forehead against mine. I could hear the water softly splashing behind him, his tail swishing back and forth at a steady pace, mine copying as if it had a mind of its own. His wings were lazily hanging off his back, and his breath was warm, yet cold compared to the water we were in. And we just sat there like that for a while. "Why are you crying?" Enderlox finally asked, pulling away to tilt my head up, causing me to meet his gaze. I didn't answer, just tightly closed my eyes and forced my head away, gritting my teeth. I got slapped. "Answer me!" He ordered, once again sounding harsh.

"I don't know!" I cried out, choking on my voice. He huffed, wiping at my eyes. Once more, he placed his forehead against mine, his tail entangling with mine as my face flushed red. And we sat there for a while, until he simply gave my nose a small kiss and pulled away with a frown.

"Stop crying." He demanded, proceeding to bathe himself as I had to sit here chained up, watching.

~Mitch~

Breakfast. So quiet. So irritatingly _perfect_. Jerome, as my father insisted, now had a leash and collar on. It looked good with his suit, despite the whole, _I'm a slave_ vibe. I had asked Frank why Herobrine would just take 2 of 3 baccas from one cell. He said Herobrine likes to break up families. Unfortunately, I understand where Herobrine goes with that. He is the king of hell after all; it's kind of his job to inflict pain on other people.

Just my father and I, eating at the silent table. My father seemed happy while I was just annoyed as hell. When I finished, a maid came and took my plate, heading to the kitchen. She was a slave. I got up and started down the hall, Jerome following. I went into the library. I pulled a few books off the shelf and sat down, pulling out a schedule left on my door that Jerome had given me before going down to breakfast. It was for my school work, which was always left for me by a slave. I sighed, Jerome standing nearby, but not very close to me, as my father had yelled at him for standing too close to me. I just read and did my work.

"Sorry that my father's such an ass." I stated. He didn't reply. We were talking this morning, a small conversation as I got ready for breakfast; and one of my father's advisers, the one that gets me up and checks on me to make sure I'm awake every morning, he yelled at Jerome for not addressing me properly. I couldn't argue, seeing as I would get in trouble. "You probably hate me now, seeing as I've made your life horrid." Still no response. I looked over my shoulder to make sure he was there, and he was, but he seemed spaced out, staring at the floor. I continued with my studies, not caring. One hour after another, I finished through all but one class. History. I put the book away anyway.

"You didn't do your history work, Prince." Jerome mumbled. I looked to him, surprised. _He says that? Of all things to me?_

"I… Well, the topic's over slavery, so I've been skipping it." I responded, rubbing the back of my head.

"It's still school work… Prince." I made a face.

"God damn it Jerome." I pulled the book back out and sat with a thud, flipping through the book until I figured out how many pages there were. I had nearly 75 pages to read because I'd been skipping the section. "Why do we even study history?" I asked.

"So we don't repeat past mistakes, Prince."

"_Oh._" And I read. And cringed. And tried my very best not to throw the book in the garbage or rip the pages out. When I finally finished, I pushed the book away from me as it went toppling off the table. "I HATE HISTORY!" I whined, covering my face.

"Is everything alright?" A slave asked, seeing as they work in the library as well.

"Yeah, everything's fine Jacob." I assured. He didn't respond, but started over this way. "Don't you dare." I warned. He stopped in his tracks.

"Excuse me, Prince?" He squeaked, confused.

"You were going to-" I cut myself off, my vision shifting to the book that was being held out to me, the book I'd shoved to the floor. "Jerome!" I moaned, banging my head on the table. He didn't reply.

"May I get-"

"No Jacob, go take a break or something." I stated, shooing him off. "And Jerome, don't do anything for me." I requested as he just stood there.

"Sorry, Prince." He whispered, not making eye contact. I took the history book, which he'd placed on the table, and put it up, then just stood there staring at Jerome's slightly smaller body, height wise.

"Look me in the eyes when you speak, or at least anywhere but the floor." I stated. His vision shifted to my face. "Another thing, stop saying Prince every time you speak to me. You may have to call my father King and call anyone above you sir, but you don't call me Prince, its Mitch when we're alone. Only Prince around my father and the advisors."

"I got yelled at for calling you Mitch." Jerome reminded.

"Then let me handle it next time. Oh, and again, stop doing stuff for me. That's what slaves do, yes, but once again, you are a _servant_. _Servant._ Servants don't do anything unless asked to do so by their superiors, understand?"

"I guess…" Jerome declared, running a hand through his fur. I smiled.

"Good, now let's get out of here, it's stuffy." I took his hand and started to drag him out, and he smiled. _He has a nice smile._

~Ty~

I was kidding when I said his uniform was just him in his boxers, but he's taking it seriously. I'm impressed he isn't begging for clothing. Hmn. He has a really nice body, but what interests me is the birthmark on the back right side of his neck. _Where have I seen that before?_ His eyes are a lovely golden amber color, much like his wings and tail. Oh, and might I say, he's just got such a beautiful tail and set of wings.

Why does he start crying anytime I'm touching him? Did he have a bad past? Was he abused? He's wearing a bracelet, but I haven't paid attention to it until now, but I guess I'm bored anyway; we are just sitting here again on this stupid throne. My tail softly flicked at it, making Sky flinch, thinking I was going to grab his wrist or something. I just wanted to see the words. _Dead's BFF_. Dead? Who the hell is Dead? What kind of name is that anyway? _Dead._ Who did this guy grow up with?!

"… Who's Dead?" I demanded, making him jump. He glanced at me.

"What?" He whispered.

"Dead. Who is Dead?" I stated, crossing my arms. His vision shifted to his bracelet.

"Oh… You mean Deadlox." He simple determined; his voice soft. "His full name was Deadlox, but I put Dead because I was a stupid little kid that thought saying a full name when it's longer than 5 letters was stupid, so I just put Dead instead." _Deadlox… Where have I heard that?_

"Just curious." I replied, returning my attention to my music as I turned it up. He simply continued staring forward. _Deadlox… Deadlox… Why does that sound really familiar? Well, the lox part obviously, considering my name is Enderlox. Didn't I call myself something else? Wasn't it something similar to Deadlox? I can't remember_... I forgot about it, my eyes wandering over his skin. _Such a perfect golden tan…_ You could seriously tell he used to be in hell. My tail gently glided across the marks on his back, tracing the dark, thick red marks that went this way and that. He shuddered, as if the feeling were horrid to him, so I stopped. I proceeded to shove him off the foot of my throne. "Lemon, and make it quick." I ordered. He got to his feet and rushed off as if he _didn't_ have wings he could fly around with. Abigail appeared to me, a clipboard in hand. "What is it this time?" I sighed.

"The lava mob in route 5 has an anger issue apparently and the blaze mob can't control him anymore, we need someone to calm him down immediately." She calmly informed me. I place my head in my left hand, tapping my right fingers against the throne as I thought about that. _Hmn_... About a minute or so later, Sky returned with my drink. I grinned deviously, very gently taking it from him.

"Sky, I have a task for you." I chirped, sipping the wondrous drink.

"Y-yes, Master?" I got up, landing on my feet as I jumped off the rather elevated throne, standing before Abigail and Sky.

"Your task is to calm to lava mob we just acquired. He has an anger issue, and frankly, the environment of hell is much hotter than it is here, so none of my men would be able to focus too much from the extreme heat. You, on the other hand, lived there for quite some time, correct?" He slowly nodded, shaking. "Then calm him. That's an order." I grabbed his wrist, teleporting him to the entrance of the tunnel, which was very oddly lit up. Abigail soon followed, and I shoved Sky forward.

~Sky~

I passed by so many people, so many _slaves_. Many were terrified, some badly hurt, guards here and there, as well as medics. I swallowed the lump in my throat, seeing the massive lava pool that had formed from the rampage of the lava mob. I could soon see the blaze hybrid, floating, flying above the lava pool, trying to talk to what I take to be the angered lava mob. I stopped once my feet were inches from the slight edge of the pool.

"Excuse me." I called quietly. The blaze hybrid looked at me, looked me up and down, and raised an eyebrow. I went red. "Um, my Master has asked me to calm you down." I determined, smoke coming from the lava hybrids form, his back to me.

"Go to hell!" He yelled, not turning around.

"Actually, I have." I mumbled. The blaze hybrid just sat down on an edge located on the side of the cave, as if waiting for the conversation to end, not seeming eased by the fact I was at least trying.

"Yeah, right." He spat.

"I was a slave there until Herobrine gave me up as an offering to keep peace. Like the Overworld king with you. I have the marks to prove it." The lava mob glanced behind him, looked me up and down, and smirked.

"You're basically naked." He determined with a chuckle.

"It's my uniform." I muttered, getting redder than before.

"I don't see any marks." He informed me. I turned around. "Oh, damn." He concluded. I turned back around, rubbing my left arm.

"I understand that you may be upset. That you were probably taken from your home in a forced manor. But hurting innocent people that went through the same experience… It isn't going to make wrongs turn to rights, you know?" I explained. He looked down.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone." He whispered.

"I know, I understand that. Sometimes we hurt the people we don't mean to hurt in an effort to protect ourselves, or to make a point, or… generally, on accident. It isn't your fault. But there are people behind me that are scared and terrified for their safety because of this lava pool you've made. You may not like this work, but it's better than getting killed for acting up, do you see my point here?" I continued. He slowly nodded. I smiled. "Great, so how about you get rid of the lava?"

"They'll kill me; they've been threatening me this entire time." He harshly insisted. I frowned.

"Oh…" His eyebrows knitted together, his arms crossed over his chest, as if waiting for me to do something about it.

"How are you so calm about this? So calm about standing right next to two creatures that could kill you in an instant? With no armor, no clothing but the boxers hiding your parts?" I shrugged.

"I don't know." He huffed, looking away.

"Look, he's not getting rid of the lava until he's positive he won't get hurt, so go talk to whoever sent you here and get them to agree or we'll just bring the tunnel down and escape, because this is just bull shit." The blaze girl concluded, shrugging her shoulders.

"Could I at least get your names?"

"I'm Cameron." The girl introduced.

"Preston." The boy stated, giving a slight smile. I turned on my heels, walking back to Enderlox as he just stood there, sipping his stupid drink as he watched me carefully, his eyes full of something I couldn't pinpoint.

"Well?" He demanded.

"They agreed to take the pool of lava away as long as they don't get hurt." He huffed.

"What kind of stupid request is that?"

"Well, they don't want to be killed-"

"They very well should be killed for acting up like this; they're delaying _everyone's_ work!" Abigail yelled, causing me to flinch.

"Either get them to take away the lava or I'll just blast them." Enderlox determined.

"How can you be so heartless? They're just trying to negotiate; they didn't mean to hurt anyone! Instead of killing them, why not move them somewhere else and give them a different job- they obviously don't like working here and your guards must have done something to anger them!" I got slapped hard, falling to my hands and knees as the sting of my now red skin seemed to pulse with my heartbeat. I felt tears brim at my eyes, Enderlox reaching down and tilting my head up to look at him.

"Don't speak back to me." He calmly, harshly stated; his voice smooth like ice.

"Yes Master." I whispered.

"Now tell me, where would we move them? They'll burn almost anything they touch, so what would the point be?" He questioned, his head pulling away the slightest bit, his eyes as cold as his black heart.

"They could be guards or something, they could melt down metals, make light sources, be light sources themselves, anything, just… please, and they don't want to die Master…" I insisted, looking to the floor and tightly closing my eyes. I heard him take in a slow, focused breath, as if he were thinking.

"Abigail?"

"Um… We are short staffed where we have people melt down metals, and we're overwhelmed with slaves over here, take them if you have to, just please let me get work back up."

"Fine, go get them slave." Enderlox requested, using his foot to partially kick me towards them. I got to my feet and returned to them.

"He hit you hard…" Preston softly exclaimed.

"Master has agreed to transfer you from working here to melting metals, both of you, just please let the people work." I begged.

"… Alright." Preston sighed. The room got cold, all the lava having cooled from Preston's now calm state, leaving obsidian behind in its place. I turned and began leading the two of them back to Enderlox, who smirked, as if satisfied. I stopped in front of him, not saying a word.

"Good." Enderlox praised, but it ended as soon as it started. Enderlox placed one of his hands on my head, ruffling up my hair. He then proceeded to take my leash and force me forward, in turn causing me to stick my arms out for support. When I steadied myself, I realized my hands were on Enderlox's chest. "Now then, Abigail, take them to the metals and get them started, I have business to take care of." Enderlox twirled the end of my leash in his hands as he teleported us back to his castle, or his room more like it. He pulled me closer to him by my leash until we were chest to chest, me looking up at him with flushed cheeks as my hands lightly rested on his shoulders. He smirked. "Progress." He announced. It made me confused, but I didn't say anything, just waited for what he had to say.

He began to get closer, in turn causing me to step back. Eventually, my back hit the wall, or the door, something hard at the very least. He pressed his chest to mine, staring down at me with such a mischievous glint in those darkened eyes… I was scared, yet I didn't feel scared. No, I think he's… I shuddered, closing my eyes as his tail wrapped caressingly around mine. I felt his warm, steamy breath begin to engulf my neck, making me shudder again. _It's such a weird feeling_... His hands lingered lower than I was comfortable with, but I didn't object. I couldn't object. I'd either get hit, or he'd get upset, and besides, he said it himself… I'm basically his.

His hands gently grabbed the backs of my thighs, lifting me slowly, as if to see whether I'd object or not. I began to shake. _What's he doing?_ I was shaking of fear, though I think he took it the wrong way. Pressing his body even closer to mine, I put my legs over his shoulders, trying to help him support my weight, my hands desperately clinging to the walls. His hands roamed up my body, stopping at the sides of my rib cage and firmly holding me as he nuzzled my chest, burying his face in my flesh, right above my belly button. He nipped at my skin, the feeling somewhat mutual. I whimpered. He tilted his head up, as if to stare at me as he pondered why I'd whimpered. I guess he lost interest, because he began to carefully bit and suck on fleshier parts of my stomach. His teeth were sharp, dragging against my skin, piercing my flesh here and there, but not enough to break far into the skin and cause me to bleed.

I took a shaky breath, our tails still wrapped together, as if for assurance I'd be fine. His hot, wet mouth continued roaming my mid-section, leaving many dark red marks and some bruises wherever his teeth broke skin partially. I leaned my head on the wall, biting my bottom lip as I harshly held back tears. He brought his hands down; my weight still supported on the wall by his thin, muscular form. The mop of dark brown hair at my belly began to shift down, following his hands. I could feel him only nipping at my flesh now, but his teeth caught the brim of my boxers, making my breathing get shallow, my face still looking to the ceiling, waiting for the torment to stop.

Slowly, painfully slow, he dragged down the only fabric covering my otherwise bare skin. Cold air surrounded me quickly, a whimper escaping my lips as I clutched for dear life at the wall, my body still shaking. I felt him take a hand away from my leg, cupping the top of my knee and guiding it away from his shoulder. I obliged, taking my leg off his shoulder as he slipped my boxers off of me completely. He placed my leg over his shoulder again, my knee bending my leg to fit to his form very well. He mimicked himself, copying his previous actions with my other leg. Hot, sticky breath consumed my hard form suddenly, making me moan accidentally. He hummed, chuckling slightly.

"Someone looks happy." He mumbled. I felt his perfect lips carefully kiss the side of my length, gently sucking as I dug my nails in the wall.

"Please stop!" I breathed out desperately. He seemed taken aback, giving me that famous look of disbelief.

"What the hell do you mean _stop_?" He snapped.

"I-"

"You what? You're my slave and you'll do as you're told!" He demanded.

"But-"

"But what? Are you going to start crying?" He spat. It wasn't only what he was doing that made me want to cry anymore- no, now it was mainly how harsh and angry he'd become from me simply not wanting this. That's why I started crying. "Oh my god, what is wrong with you?!" He yelled, dropping me as I cried out, banging my head on the wall, and then proceeding to hit the floor hard and lying there in pain, my wing throbbing and his tail nearly instantly releasing mine. "You don't realize how nice I've been to you. All the special treatment, all of my attention! I got rid of all of my personal slaves because I thought having you around would be more entertaining, but _no!_ I can't lay a hand on you without you crying!" He screamed; pacing his room as his fingers intertwined with his hair, tugging harshly at its perfected messy look.

"I'm sorry…" I softly cried; biting my lower lip as I just stayed curled up on the floor, waiting to get hit, or possibly kicked. Maybe he'll just tie up my wings and throw me off the tower, make the pain quick for me.

"Sorry? You're fucking sorry- that's all you're going to say?" He shouted. I heard him walk over, tensing as he did. He didn't hit me, kick me, or try to rape me either. Instead, he lifted me up high and slammed my back into the wall, earning a cry of torturous pain from my salty tasting lips. "I don't understand you one fucking bit! You don't look at me, you generally seeming scared shitless of me, and overall, if I get near you, somehow, I'm _know_ I'll do something to make you cry! Even if it's something nice I do, like try and strike conversation to learn more about you- but no! So please, _do tell_, dear bitch, what's _so_ scary about me that makes you cry anytime I fucking lay a finger on your sorry ass?!" His heavy breathing was all that lingered in the silent room. He'd spoke his mind and now it was my turn before he went to throw me off the tower. I bit my bottom lip, the tears still running down my face in sparkling streams. He waited, still looking rather enraged.

"I-… I'm a virgin…" I whispered. He blinked, his face turning to a look of surprise. "And I… I want to get married one day-"

"And you're one of those people who believe you have to lose your virginity on your wedding day…" He finished, tilting his head down partially, causing his hair to fall and cover the dark desire in his eyes, letting his deep set frown show. He smirked, tilting his head up slightly, his hair ruffling and allowing me to peer through the rather long strips that had formed. His eyes were full of a dark passion, an evil smirk on his face, a few of his teeth showing themselves. "Well I guess you'll just have to deal with it." He announced, voice coated with venom.


	5. Chapter 4

**(Sorry, shorter chapter! But hey, you get Skylox... kind of...? XD.)**

**Chapter 4:**

Jerome just stood there, stood in the corner, or more like leaned against the walls that made up the corner, watching me with a curious glint in his eyes. I placed the pillows back on my bed, having finished making it, then went to my window and pulled the curtains back, letting rays of brilliant light pour in like I did every day. I pushed the window open, letting in the cool, refreshing air, and then picked my clothing off the ground, getting my room clean in a matter of minutes.

"I thought slaves did your work?" Jerome asked.

"No, Jerome, I'm against slavery, they've never done any work for me, though they're supposed too- but I don't let them." I informed him, tossing the fancy clothing into the hamper. "The only thing people ever do for me is my clothing, because I don't know how…" I muttered, rubbing the back of my head. "But the servants do that, not the slaves, so…"

"Right." Jerome responded. I glanced over at him, looking him up and down, and blinking.

"Your fur is a mess, when was the last time you took a shower?" I questioned. He cracked up laughing.

"You've got to be kidding!" Jerome laughed. "I haven't taken a shower… for as long as I can remember honestly." Jerome determined. I made a face.

"Oh…" I bluntly concluded. "Well then you need a shower." I cheerfully determined, taking his hand and dragging him into my personal bathroom.

"Oh, no, I'm fine, really." He determined as I started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"No, I think you should take one. I mean, your smell doesn't bother me one bit, I find it suiting, but my father already hates your kind, and he hates weird smells, so I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of it." I declared, getting onto my knees as I continued to undo the buttons for him.

"Uh, Mitch…?" He shakily started. I looked up to him, confused. His fur had a ragged look to it, soft and greasy, his build strong and fierce looking. The light left a glint in his dark chocolate eyes, wide and gorgeous. He looked rather worried for whatever reason.

"Yeah?"

"Could you please stop undressing me?" He whispered. I gave him an even more confused look as I looked him up and down. It finally clicked in my head what he was getting at. I'm forcing him to take a shower while _voluntarily _undressing him in my _private_ bathroom. My mouth gapped open slightly, my face getting red as I quickly stood up, walking around him.

"Sorry." I squeaked, leaving. As I closed the door, I heard him shakily exhale, the shower soon starting up as I leaned my back against the door. His breathing was soon drowned out by the beating of the water, and I softly sighed, going to my bed and lying down as I waited. I continued to think about what he might possibly need after that. _Well, he'll need to brush out his fur so it dries properly and not all clumped up like it was before, he'll need to dry off and get dressed again, he'll_- I was interrupted from my thoughts when someone knocked on my door, the door opening afterwards without a response. My father's advisor gave me a curious look.

"I thought you were taking a shower?" He demanded as he looking around. "Where is your slave?"

"He's cleaning the shower." I bluntly stated.

"Right, of course the filthy creature is, anyways, your father has requested that you come down so that he may talk with you, he says it's important, so leave your slave here and come with me." I swallowed the lump in my throat, standing.

"Jerome, stay here!" I yelled, pleading that he could hear the advisor and understand I wasn't trying to sound harsh one bit.

"Yes, Prince." He quietly murmured. I mentally sighed, but kept a perfectly straight, firmly set face as the advisor led me to where my father was. He was in the meeting room. I stopped when coming in through the doorway, staring with a blank face at the girl and older gentlemen sitting across my father.

"Ah, Mitchell, come here, sit." I looked to my father, approaching and closing my eyes as I sat down next to him, across the girl. She had big, soft chocolaty eyes, and milk chocolate hair to match, her skin tone a perfect shade that you'd consider '_normal_' and her smile leaving many people awestruck and smiling back from her sweet, gentle nature. Not me, I was just annoyed- I knew where my father was going with this. "This is Jessica; I'd like you to spend some time with her, alright?"

"Yes father." I muttered, staring off to the side, not giving a damn.

"It's very nice to meet you Mitchell." Jessica softly confirmed. Her voice made her sound sweet, gentle, and quiet. I didn't respond, just waiting for my father to dismiss me. I felt my father nudge my ankle with his foot, trying to get my attention. I sighed.

"It's nice to meet you too." I answered.

"Why don't you two go get some fresh air in the garden, hmn?" Her father suggested.

"Oh, I'd love to see the garden, can we Mitchell?" Jessica requested, looking from her father to me, her eyes seeming to sparkle.

"Sure…" I bitterly mumbled as I stood. "I need to go make sure Jerome finished cleaning, excuse me." I explained, leaving the room.

"Don't mind his attitude, he's going through a break up right now, he'll be fine." My father declared. I wanted to punch him. _Fucking old man, he has no right to determine how I'm feeling- I just hate the fact he's trying to make me king so quickly!_ I hurried upstairs, and when I got to my room, I found Jerome staring out the window. Dry. His fur still looking horribly messy.

"How…" He jumped at the sound of my confused voice, and I went over to his, running a hand over his fur. "How are you dry? I was gone for a few minutes at most."

"I can dry myself off rather quickly. Where'd you go?" Jerome questioned. I sat him down on my bed, going into the bathroom and grabbing my brush, returning as I sat behind him.

"My dad wanted me; would you like to go outside with Jessica and I?" I asked as I began to brush out his fur. He looked much better with his fur smoothed out, that's for sure.

"Jessica?"

"My dad's trying to set me up with another girlfriend." I huffed, not saying anything more as I continued with the task of hairdresser. We were quiet for a while, until Jerome glanced over his shoulder at me, causing me to pause.

"What are you doing to me?" I smiled.

"I'm brushing your fur out so it isn't tangled anymore." I informed him. "That's what I do with my hair." I added, continuing as he kept staring. When I finished, I pulled myself next to him, weaving my fingers through the bristles of the brush and untangling the fur that came off onto the brush and throwing it away. I looked back to Jerome. He ran a hand through his hair, still seeming generally confused.

"Wait… So, you groomed me?" He questioned.

"I brushed out your fur." I corrected.

"So you groomed me?" Jerome repeated. I sighed.

"There's a difference between grooming and brushing Jerome."

"My parents called that grooming." Jerome retorted. I thought about it, and I guess he was right, considering baccas are an animal and when an animal cleans himself it's technically called grooming.

"Huh… I guess you're right, I did groom you." I laughed. "Anyway, my dad will probably kill me if I keep Jessica waiting any longer, so let's go, it looks great outside anyway." I concluded, taking his wrist and dragging him along with me. He just stumbled after me, not saying a word.

~Sky~

He won't give me my clothing back. The_ only_ clothing I have- the _only_ clothing that kept me from being completely bare, and he won't give the stupid piece of cloth back. He forced me to sit here, wrapped in a thin, rather large blanket, in the corner of his room as he was off doing something in one of the rooms next door. And he wouldn't tell me what. The door open, Enderlox walking in. I began to shake. He glanced over at me, smirking, then coming over and yanking me to my feet by my leash. He held me close to his perfectly sculpted body, running his tongue over his lips as he stared down at me with dark, lustful eyes.

"Get on the bed." He hissed, his voice low as he shoved me away partially, going to the door and slamming it shut. I jumped, the force of the slam causing the decorations on the wall to shake the slightest bit. I scurried to the bed, sitting in the middle of it and remaining bundled in the cold blanket. He jumped onto the bed as well, wrestling with me for the blanket until eventually managing to pry it from my hands. He held me pinned down, completely bare compared to his covered body. "Now, here's how the game's going to work. Do what I ask, you get rewarded. Do what I don't want you too, you get punished. Now I find that calming the lava mob deserves a reward since none of my men could do it, hmn?" He described, pulling handcuffs from his back pocket and cuffing me to the head of the bed. I harshly bit my quivering lip, not responding.

Enderlox sat me up, my arms still tightly pinned behind me as he left his hands firmly on my hips, pressing his face to the red, bruised flesh that should have been my stomach, though it was masked by the dark colors of desire. He trailed down lower, continuing to nip at my flesh until he reached the bare heat I so desperately wanted him to leave alone. He closed his eyes, wrapping his soft, pale lips around the base of my length and gently sucking as a whimper passed my lips.

"Please…" I whispered, though I doubt he heard me. He continued to kiss up my flesh, trailing his tongue along with him until getting to my tip, where he graciously consumed me. A moan rumbled from my throat, but I pulled against the handcuffs, not wanting to do this as tears slowly built in my eyes. _Can't he just kill me? Throw me off the balcony and watch me break like glass smashing on the floor? _He ran his cool, soft, velvety tongue along me, his teeth grazing my oversensitive heat as another quiet moan echoed in the big, silent room. Enderlox began to suck gently, bobbing his head up and down as he kept me deep inside his mouth- I could feel the back of his throat and it just made me want to crumble from pleasure. But no, I couldn't enjoy this, it's… I can't, right?

Enderlox opened his eyes, locking his gaze to mine, but I just through my head back, not wanting to look at him. He began to bob his head faster, sucking harsher than before. I bit the insides of my cheeks in an attempt to muffle my moans. The tension sitting in my body was directed to my curling toes, the slightest bit of pain rushing through my veins as my legs slowly tried to bend upwards. Enderlox didn't hesitate to direct my legs to the sides, keeping his head busy at work.

"Stop…" I groaned, my mind fogged and my senses overwhelmed. Enderlox groaned, sending vibrations throughout my body as another moan left my lips, Enderlox getting faster. I moaned once more, louder, gripping at whatever I could hold as I felt myself drawing closer. "M-m… Master, stop!" I breathed out desperately. Enderlox once more opened his eyes and looked at me. I closed my eyes tightly. He slowly pulled off; leaving me to regret I had ever asked as he slowly crawled over my panting body. He brought his forehead to mine, staring into my half lidded eyes.

"You seem to enjoy this." He whispered, bringing a hand down and running his fingers along the underside of my length repeatedly. A broken whimper escaped my lips. He crawled back down my body, continued from where he left off.

"Master…" I quietly groaned, in turn Enderlox groaning as well. He got faster than before way too quickly, in turn causing me to scream his name as I felt him swallow what I'd produced due to his torturous 'reward'. I closed my eyes, my breathing trying to calm itself, Enderlox once again hovering over me. He leaned down a planted a kiss to my lips, slipping his tongue into my mouth and rubbing it against mine before pulling away again. A sweet, salty taste lingered in my mouth, and I took it to be the taste that made him swallow. He got off the bed, grabbing the blanket from the floor and gently setting it over me, then proceeding to undo the chains. I curled up into a ball, holding the blanket close and nearly just hiding underneath it completely as I felt myself slowly fall asleep, Enderlox having walked off by now.

~Mitch~

We slowly strolled through the shady grass and chilling, refreshing breezes. I have to admit, she seemed so much nicer than I thought she'd be. Jerome walked along side me, Jessica to my left, Jerome on my right. Jessica looked like she loved it.

"It's so lovely out…" Jessica quietly murmured, sighing happily as another breeze blew by.

"Yeah…" I mumbled back. And that's all we did. We just strolled around for hours, watching the animals, lying in the grass. From how quiet Jerome was being I had to keep checking to make sure he was with me. The entire time, Jessica was like an angel. So quiet, beautiful, shy… At the moment, we were just sitting at the edge of one of the ponds, our feet wading in the water as we just sat peacefully. I heard her stomach growl, chuckling as she lightly blushed. "You hungry?" I teased, nudging her gently. She rolled her eyes, but smiled sweetly again.

"A bit." She admitted.

"Let's go get you something to eat then." I stood, but she caught my wrist and sat me down again, leaning on my chest. "I thought you were hungry?"

"I am, but you can just send your slave to get us something, can't you?" I mentally cringed. _God damn it, every time_.

"He can't, he has to stay with me." I lied. She laughed.

"Nonsense, it's not like he's going to run away." She retorted. "What's his name?"

"His name is Jerome-" I started with a smile.

"Jerome, go get us something to eat please." Jessica requested, cutting me off. _God damn it Mitch!_

"Y-… Yes, ma'am." Jerome quietly mumbled before turning and walking off hastily.

"See? Simple." Jessica assured me, leaning against me again. My chest felt heavy and my throat felt closed, but I kept smiling none the less. Jerome returned later with some food for us, Jessica thanking him- at least she thanked him- then proceeding to eat the meal with me. I glanced back at Jerome and gave him an apologetic look. He just kept staring off into space. I looked to the food as Jessica hummed happily, taking a fork and eating a small bit of the meal. "This is divine- you have the finest cooks Mitchell!" Jessica complimented.

"Who made this?" I asked, looking to Jerome. _None of the cooks in this castle are as good a cook to make this._

"Hmn?" Jerome softly hummed, returning his attention to the present.

"Who made this Jerome?" I repeated.

"Oh, I did." Jerome informed me.

"You can cook?" I asked, dumbstruck. He rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess. I've never really tried before, but I remember my mom talking to me about different stuff like that. I guess I caught on without any practice." He admitted with a crooked smile on his face.

"Divine. Your cooking is divine." Jessica repeated. "You should teach my slave to cook; she couldn't cook for the life of her." Jessica continued. I mentally cringed again. _I hate that word_. Jerome just smiled.

"Oh, I don't think I could do that ma'am, I'm not a good teacher." Jerome informed her.

"I see you taught your slave his manors." Jerome and I jumped. One of my father's advisors, the one who yelled at Jerome for addressing me wrong, stopped next to Jerome, but took a side step to put distance between them.

"Yes, of course I have, do you take me for a fool?" I snapped.

"Miss. Jessica, your father has requested your presence; I believe you'll be leaving here shortly." The advisor announced.

"Oh, that's a shame." Jessica declared as she stood and dusted herself off. I grabbed the tray from the ground, standing as well. Jerome slipped it from my hands without hesitation. "I hate to leave Mitchell, but I guess it will be getting rather late in the day soon… And my mother did want my father and I home before 2. I'll have to see you again sometime, this has been fun." She determined, giving me a slight bow. Another mental cringe.

"Of course, you wouldn't want to upset your mother, now would you Miss. Jessica?" I properly determined. "You'll have to come by another time I guess, for now I bid you goodbye." I took her hand and gently kissed the top of it, Jerome just staring. She waved goodbye as the advisor walked her off, and I waited until they were out of sight before groaning and falling face first on the ground, in turn hurting my face. "Ow…" I whined. Jerome brought a hand to cover his mouth, his eyes wide. I sat up, rubbing my sore nose as a warm liquid ran down my palm. I pulled my hand back to see blood. Jerome cracked up laughing. "… What's so funny?" I demanded, shocked.

"You-… You-…!" He couldn't even speak he was laughing so hard. I tackled him playfully to the ground, pinning him down as blood dripped from my nose.

"I what?" I teased, messing with his hair.

"You caused that! You caused that to happen, Mitch!" Jerome laughed. We tussled around for a bit, pinning each other back and forth until Jerome got me down and got me good. As much as I struggled against him, both of us losing our breath and tired, I couldn't get him off.

"Damn Jerome… My _god_, you're strong." I huffed, catching my breath in the process.

"It's a bacca thing." He joked. I cracked up laughing, mostly because I couldn't believe he said that, also because he was right, it was a common thing for baccas to be more powerful than humans. He got up, dusting himself off and reaching down. I grabbed his hand and hoisted myself up, dusting myself off as well as we started back towards the castle. "You need to keep your head tilted back to stop the bleeding Mitch." Jerome informed me, tilting my head back and gently gripping my wrist, guiding me.

"Who are you, my mom?" I joked. He snickered.

"No, Mitch, I'm the person who gets you out of bed, the person who makes sure you're dressed and clean, the- oh fuck, I do sound like your mom." He determined, sounding rather surprised. I just started laughing again.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

I just stood there and stared at the small, naked boy that lay on my bed. Asleep. I made a face. _5 hours is long enough_. I reached down and snatched the blanket from him, then proceeded to shove him off the bed as he yelped in surprise, a loud thud ringing out. I walked to the right side of the bed, staring down at him as he stared at up me rather shocked. I tossed his clothing at him, the clothing he arrived in.

"Get dressed, we have stuff to do." I informed him, spreading the blanket back out over my bed as he began getting dressed. When he was finished, I picked up his sunglasses from the bedside table, where I'd placed them earlier, handing them to him as he snatched them from my hand and put them on. I turned to the balcony, throwing the glass double doors open and letting the chilled night air consume me. He stood there quietly. I walked out, snapping my fingers at him to inform him he was to follow me. I pointed at the doors, and he shut them before watching me jump off the railing. I fell until nearly hitting the ground, snapping my wings open and keeping myself low to the floor, flying through the hallways as many of the people walking had to jump out of my way. I lifted myself up partially and landed, letting my wings hang from my back as I looked over my shoulder. Sky wasn't there.

I huffed, walking back to my throne room, but before getting there I saw Sky at the last second, but didn't have any time to react as he tackled me down. What did I do? I kicked him in the gut and sent him 30 feet off. Getting up, I dusted myself off, walking angrily over to him and yanking him to his feet. He looked scared. I slapped him across the face, sending him to his hands and knees. Yanking him up by the collar of his shirt, I stared into his wide, scared eyes, my own blazing with fury as dark energy seeped from them.

"Don't you _ever_. Do. That. Again." I harshly, darkly hissed. He hastily nodded. I dropped him, storming forward as he followed about 10 feet behind. No one questioned me, just kept their heads down and avoided all forms of contact, even the guards. Not even eye contact. I glanced to a guard as I drew closer to him. "Go get my crown, I'm going out." I informed him. He rushed off. I didn't even stop walking, just continued towards the front of the castle. As I neared the entrance, two women rushed over, one with a crown and the other with a portal colored cape. They both had wings and I stopped, closing my eyes as they flew over. The one with the crown placed it on my head like I'd shown her, the other attaching my cape, which I hadn't asked for, but I didn't care, it made me look cool. They backed off as I opened my eyes again, the guards opening the gate as I walked through. There was nothing. Nothing at all. The sky was black and the moon was hidden by the thick fog of the surrounding void. The endstone was covered by the rolling fog that surrounds my kingdom at night, but it didn't stop me. No, not at all. I stopped at the edge of the cliff, staring down at the glowing gemstone below that I called a kingdom. The castle sat on top of a hill, but when my parents asked, I told them to have the entrance face the cliff drop off, and they agreed, they thought it was a good idea too.

There were people below, going about what they always did; the wall wasn't even visible from here, that's how large the kingdom was. I turned to look at Sky, grabbing his leash and attaching the end of it to my tail. And I took off into the sky with lightning speed. I could feel Sky struggling behind me, ignoring him until I became utterly annoyed. I managed to get the end of the leash to slip off my tail, hearing the air shift upwards as Sky fell slightly, though I didn't really give a damn. If he struggles to keep up, I can turn around and slap him, simple as that. It didn't take me long to get to the wall, where guards were posted, and flying off overhead of them, they watched me go, as I tended to do. I looked over my shoulder, seeing Sky hadn't fallen too behind and continuing to venture off, not waiting on him.

~Jerome~

I continued to gently shake Mitch awake, but of course because of him being stubborn, he wasn't getting up. I eventually just pried the warm blanket from his grasp, causing him to groan and rub at his eyes.

"Jerome…" He whined, glancing to the clock. "6am?!" He screamed, looking at me shocked. "Why am I up at 6am?!" He questioned, utterly confused.

"Well your calendar had something marked for 6:30am, so…" I mumbled, walking over to his calendar. "Uh… you have to visit your mom." I announced, looking back to him. _I'd never met his mother; I bet she's sweet, considering how harsh his father is_. His face slowly turned happy, though it seemed sad in a way, but I couldn't tell why. _Does he not want to see his mother?_

"Oh… Alright." He calmly, blankly concluded, smiling that small, sweet, trance like smile. He crawled out of bed, going into his bathroom and freshening up. Proceeding to dress, he then walked out of the room, still smiling, unblinking. It was creeping me the hell out and honestly it looked like something was wrong with him. I stayed close to him, watching his eerily styled behavior as he led me through the castle. Eventually, he took me outside, walking straight and never turning. The only time he'd pause was to pick flowers. Anytime I asked why he'd pick them, he'd say the same thing. _Flowers for mom_. The sun hadn't even risen into the sky yet, but the light blue was declaring it would rise soon. Mitch stopped, looking to me with his glazed over eyes, that smile still on his unblinking face. "Wait here." He requested, somewhat ordered, then turned back and continued the way he was heading. So I stood there, not sure what to do.

He didn't walk off far, maybe 30 feet away, but he sat down in the grass, placing the small bundle of roses he'd gathered in front of himself, where I couldn't see.

"Hi mom, how are you?" I took a step to the side, trying to see who he was talking to, but no one was there. "That's nice. I missed you." Mitch continued. My ears twitched towards him slightly, not hearing anything. _Who was he talking to?_ I took another step, peering around Mitch's somewhat small frame, but who- or rather what- I saw made my heart drop and my skin get pale, though he wouldn't notice since I'm covered in fur. _Oh Mitch_. "Dad's giving away the war prisoners as slaves, did you know that?" Mitch softly continued. I began walking up to him, my throat closing tighter with each step I took towards rather cold environment. "I figured you wouldn't know, isn't it awful?" Mitch added with his still trance like voice. I carefully wrapped my arms around Mitch's waist from behind, placing my head on his shoulder and gently nuzzling his warm, warm skin.

From here, I could somewhat see the tightness in his also closed throat, though his throat was closed for a different reason than mine was. I took my thumb and gently wiped at the tears that continually rolled down his cheeks and off his chin, watering the tilled soil beneath us.

"Jerome. I thought I asked you to wait over there." Mitch stated as his voice remained rather calm compared to what must have been going on in his head.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He just broke down sobbing, hugging me tightly and burying his face into my shoulder. I hugged him back, my vision moving to the flowers. The red flowers, either wilting from old age or fresh like the ones Mitch just picked today. The words above them made me want to cry, and the air just seemed to shift, as if someone were truly here, though I know it wasn't true. This is why I'd never met his mother. Why he acted so weirdly when I brought it up. "I'm so… so sorry." I stated as I held him tighter. "But she'd not here Mitch."

~Sky~

As Enderlox landed, I _tried_ landing, though completely failed and face planted instead. As I scurried to my feet, wincing from pain, I saw he'd already begun to walk off without me. So I followed without question. He stopped at what I took to be another cliff, looking back to me as the darkness of the night hid his face, seeing as we were far from the city now. I dipped my head down the slightest bit, stopping in front of him, about 5 feet away. He turned back to the open darkness and pointed.

"What's that?" He demanded. I walked up next to him, trying to see what he was talking about. Suddenly, he shoved me off the cliff, in turn causing me to scream bloody murder as I tightly closed my eyes, wrapping my arms tightly around my stomach. I stopped falling, someone's arms wrapping tightly to my waist. I was brought back to the cliff, placed on my feet, and I began to shake, still being held by Enderlox. "What the hell was that?" He demanded, pushing me away from him as I looked back to him, still shaking.

"W-what?" I stuttered. He walked up to me, picked me up bridal style, and then dropped me off the cliff. _Is he trying to get rid of me…?_ I just let myself plummet, but I was once more caught, rushed back to the cliff, and dropped on the firm ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Enderlox snapped.

"I… I don't understand-."

"You're supposed to fly, god damn it!" Enderlox yelled. "I'm trying to teach you how to fly, how don't you understand that?!" I whimpered, crawling away partially. He snatched my leash, yanking me to my feet and shoving me off the cliff again. I looked down. Nothing. Freezing up, it wasn't the fact that I was scared of death, because at this point I wasn't, or the fact that I didn't want to learn this way. It was the fact that _anything_ could be lurking in that darkness, the darkness you can't peer through that rolls like hills and engulfs you whole, where shadows constantly shift and move to unknown forces. That's why I froze up. My wings refused to unpin themselves and my tail wrapped itself tightly around my stomach, over my arms. Once more, I was caught before the darkness engulfed me, brought back to the cliff and dropped on the hard ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Enderlox harshly asked. I just remained on the floor, shaking as tears softly ran down my face. "Well? Fucking answer me!" Enderlox ordered, making a fist at his side.

"Th-th-th-… I don't-… I-…" I didn't finish and just lay there, letting the tears streak my face as I waited to be hit.

~Enderlox~

**Flashback**

_"__What is wrong with you? This is how every ruler in your bloodline has been taught to fly and you think you get some sort of special treatment?"_

_"__I-… I'm sorry…" I quietly responded. He huffed, leading me back to the cliff, then proceeding to pick me up and drop me. I spread my small wings, wings that weren't even as big as my body, flapping them and trying to get myself to hover, if possible. I opened my tightly closed eyes, seeing the darkness below me and quickly clinging to the wall, digging my claws into it and tightly closing my eyes again._

_"__Enderlox!"_

_"__I'm sorry!" I cried back. I opened my eyes, looking up to the man above me as he stared disapprovingly down to me. He shook his head, his arms crossed, seeming angry._

_"__What do you think your mother will say to this young man?" He harshly questioned me. I whined, my ears pinning to my head as I bit my lip._

_"__Mommy will be upset." I whimpered back._

_"__And do you want that? Do you want to be the only one out of you and your cousins that can't fly Enderlox?!" I began to crawl back up to him, getting there as my tail continued hanging off the cliff limply, my head down partially and my wings pinned to my back. "Now do it again." He picked me up and tossed me off, my wings desperately trying to get me to fly… but it was no use and they weren't helping. The darkness crept closer and closer. I looked down. I froze up. My wings stopped delaying my fall. My tail wrapped around me desperately. I did nothing but scream at the top of my lungs. My father did nothing._

**_Flashback_**

I could see that this terrified him. I could see he didn't understand my logic behind this, but he needs to learn to fly. But I will not let him fall to the darkness. No, for the darkness brings such cold, dark things to your mind. It corrupts you if you are scared and that's all he is. That's all I was. Scared. I grabbed his leash, pulling him up and closer to me. Our chests weren't that far apart, and I could hear his faint sobs as they echoed slightly louder now in my ears. He just stared up at me, stared at me with those same scared eyes that I once gave my fucking father. He wasn't forgiving of mistakes.

"Have I let you fall into the darkness?" He just stared at me. "There isn't anything to be afraid of. I'm here and I will catch you if you fail. You aren't even trying to fly. So start trying!" I informed him, picking him up and blasting myself into the air. He clung tightly to me, and I looked over him, then dropped him, putting plenty of distance between him, the ground, and the darkness below. Sky's wings didn't unpin from his back, so after a bit I took off after him, catching him and digging my claws into the cliff, hanging there with him firmly in my arms. He turned over and hugged me tightly. I huffed. "My god." I muttered, flying him back up to the cliff and setting him down. "We'll try again tomorrow." I informed him, beginning to walk off. He followed me, watching the ground as he walked. _I know he can fly… He just needs a little help to learn how to fly properly._

~Jerome~

Mitch just lied on his bed for a while, not doing anything, just pretending to sleep so I'd go back to my 'room'. It wasn't much, and Mitch didn't like it, but I thought it was fine. I mean, my 'room' is in his closet, which is bigger than it looks, but I don't mind, it's cozy. And warm. Very warm. So I was curled up on a bed of pillows in the corner, which was _way_ more comfortable than you'd think, listening as he quietly cried to himself instead of in my arms. I sighed, turning over and grabbing the blanket I'd found, pulling it over me as I carefully inhaled the strange scent. _It wasn't Mitch, or his father, and I don't know if it's his mother, but…_ The blanket reminded me of home, which I was grateful for, and I just waited for Mitch to stop crying. It hurts listening to him like this.

I got up, peeking out from his closet to see he was face down in bed to muffle his noise. I sighed, going over and sitting down next to him.

"Mitch, its ok… I think you should take a shower." I stated. He stopped crying, looking at me, confused. I smiled. "They're relaxing, and you need to relax. I think your father would question you if you went downstairs with red eyes." I chuckled. He sighed, sniffling and wiping at his tear stained face, standing. I gently took his wrist and dragged him into the bathroom, shutting the door and standing in front of him, unzipping his hoodie and tossing it on the floor. He just stood there, seeming spaced out. I gently tugged off his shirt, tossing it with his hoodie as he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You don't have to undress me you sneaky bacca." He stated. I blinked, confused. A smile slowly spread on his face as he slowly, playfully narrowed his eyes. I looked down to his chest, then looked away, realizing now that, like a mother would do to their child, I was undressing Mitch. _God, that sounds wrong_. He playfully pushed me away as he chuckled, undoing his belt with one hand and pulling it off of himself as I made my way from the bathroom. I paused glancing behind me before shutting the door. _My god, he's muscular_... I blinked, and not thinking about it, I went back inside, gathered up his clothing, and left again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his bright red face. I felt myself heat up. _Oops_…

I put his clothing into the hamper, folding up the hoodie and placing it on the floor, then making his bed and placing the hoodie on it as the water started running. I looked to the bathroom door, and then looked to the bedroom door, then back to the bed. I grinned. I hopped onto the bed, sprawled out as I crawled around on it, looking at this and that like a curious little child. Basically, I messed the entire bed up again. Yes, I made it… And messed it up. I find it entertaining, I don't know about you.

"Jerome, what are you doing?" Mitch called over the water. I sat still, biting my bottom lip.

"Nothing!" I called back.

"Oh, ok." Mitch responded. I held back laughter, and then continued to basically, if you wanted to put it in simple terms, jump around on his king sized bed. "Jerome, what are you doing?" Mitch called again, sounding more… '_I know you're doing something_' than before.

"Nothing!" I assured.

"Jerome, seriously, what's going on in their?" Mitch laughed. I laughed as well.

"Nothing!" I determined. Then, I fell off the bed with a thud, having slipped. "Ow…" I whined, rubbing my head. I heard the bathroom door open, the water still running as Mitch looked into the room. I looked up from the other side of his bed, staring, only letting half my face show. He had a crooked smile on his face, giving me one of his famous looks of disbelief.

"You were jumping on my bed!" Mitch laughed.

"… Maybe." I announced, ducking down again. He cracked up laughing, the bathroom door closing again. I looked up again, and then crawled onto the bed, getting comfortable and sighing softly.

~Mitch~

Jerome was right. Taking a shower was relaxing. I sighed, the warm water running down my face and body, washing away soap and grime. Jerome was jumping on my bed. Just the thought makes me want to smile. _Jerome's such a dork_. As I finished, I turned the water off, Jerome having been quiet for the longest time in the world. _Maybe he went to get something to eat_... I got out of the shower, drying off and wrapping a towel around my waist, running a hand through my silk hair. I opened the bathroom door and just stared. Jerome was curled up, on my still messy bed- I'm glad he didn't fix it- and asleep. Completely adorable. I softly smiled, then went into the closet, grabbed some clothing, got dressed, and went back into my room. He was still asleep.

Going to my bed, I crawled onto it and lied down next to him. He was soft and I ended up using him as my pillow. The rhythm of his steady breathing, as well as the beating of his heart was calming; relaxing like the shower had been, so I just laid there, my eyes beginning to feel heavy as my breathing steadied itself out. Jerome was warm and soft, and I just ended up falling asleep again.

I shifted, snuggling up to whatever was around me, cozy. Whatever was around me shifted, and snapped me back to reality when I realize, someone was in my room. I opened my eyes, met by warmth and soft, luscious brown fur. I sighed, remembering it was just Jerome.

"Are you awake?" He whispered. I nodded slightly, yawning. I turned over, finding his arms were around me, not caring though I probably should have. I felt around the bed, grabbing a blanket and pulling it over us, getting comfortable again. "Mitch?" Jerome questioned, confused.

"Hmn?"

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping you silly bacca." I informed him, turning over again and burying my face in his firm, furry chest. He didn't reply. "You're warm." I declared, humming. He chuckled.

"Oh Mitch…" he muttered.

"And soft." I added. He just laughed while I smiled softly, yawning.

"You're skinny and your father's going to want you down for breakfast soon, we need to get up."

"Fuck my father, I'm staying here." I informed him as I rubbed my eyes, sitting up slightly. I looked to him as he propped himself up, smiling crookedly. "Don't actually fuck my father, that'd be weird." We both doubled over in laughter, rolling around on the bed before calming down right in time for the knock on my door a few minutes later.


End file.
